


Today Is Not That Day

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Don't read, Early Queen, M/M, They choose not to have a child, agnst, fluff (kind of), if you don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: It's not the right time.





	Today Is Not That Day

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Abortion

Freddie clung to Brian. Messy dark hair mingling with the guitarist’s curls.

“I can’t do this, Bri.” He choked out. “I can’t have a kid now.”

Brian closed his eyes, taking a breath, but before he could speak Freddie broke in.

“Please, Brimi, just listen. It’s not that I don’t want kids. But now- It’s just not the right time. Queen, and us, it’s too soon.” 

Brian could hear the panic in the singer’s voice. It wasn’t often that Freddie let his guard down.

“Shh. Fred. It’s alright. I get it. I do. I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to. I never have and I never will.”

The shorter man relaxed into Brian’s arms, curling closer.

“I love you, Fred.” The guitarist breathed. “I know, you know it. But I do.”

“Love you too.” Freddie murmured into Brian’s neck. “Thanks for- for understanding.”

_ Maybe one day, _ thought Freddie, _ But not yet. _

**Author's Note:**

> So many fics where they keep a child that they aren't ready for. This is my response.


End file.
